Camp Half-Blood and Black Phenoix
by Kenstergirl12
Summary: A story written by my friends and I with our own original characters and plot, based on the Percy Jackson series. This time, a mysterious organization only loyal to Hades, sisters of prophecy, and a 'dead' hero returns. Rated M for language and Solstice, our favorite perverted character.
1. How To Read Instructions

Author's Note:

Hello! Alright, lots of information and not a clue how to sort it mmm I guess I'll put it in bullet points!

The following fanfic is a role play written by my friends Geopop, Keke and I (as I shall name them to protect their true identities)

This role play is based on the series Percy Jackson written by Rick Riordan (which, if you haven't read, you seriously need to read)

As such, I will explain how this works...(later)

This story is rated M. For language which includes cursing and very obvious pervy jokes provided mainly by Solstice. (who, if not in here, could probably be classified as teen... that's just how bad she is guys, sorry (Which, did I forget to mention is my character and I thoroughly enjoy playing?)

The characters I shall play in this are actually taken from a series that I am currently writing. To further develop the character's personality and traits I fitted their backgrounds into this role play and delightedly found out their "obsessions" as I call them, could easily relate to one particular god.

To not copy off of the book, the camp and how it functions works the same. The characters are ORIGINAL. Anything that happened in the books will not be referred to and do NOT exist in this universe, including things like the pact of the big three and the prophecy. Our foe, Kronos, is the same. The plot is original. The only thing that is the same are the following: The camp, the basic set up of the universe, Chiron, and the cursed oracle (now that I think about it, why we have a cursed oracle but no big three pact I don't understand but you can't fix that in post, oh well)

Because this is a role play, it will be written a bit differently so the following guide will help you understand how the content will be written

**The Sky Above**

Jane Narrative:

It was a nice day outside as I sat in the strawberry fields. And then Jack came up to me.

Jane: The sky is blue

Jack: (laughs at her) No it's not, it's purple and made of hedgehogs.

Jane: (_That was it, I was so done with him_) Shut up, jerk!

Jill: (walks up to them. _What are they arguing about now?_) Dinner is ready... if you're done jabbering and arguing that is. (walks off)

So that is the basic set up and how it will work. In the following, I will explain bit by bit how to decipher the content above.

**The Sky Above**

This is related to the topic the following content is under. The scene that takes place was written under the topic "The Sky Above". Normally, this will be the title of the story but sometimes we have two posts going simultaneously and it is important, so readers may follow, to show you the content of them both at the same time. This creates a situation where I will have to switch between the two topics under the same story. In these situations, The topic will be centralized and bolded.

2. Jane Narrative:

The content you will view are originally written as "replies" to a topic on a Google group forum. In a reply, and especially when a new topic is written, it is common for the character to have a narrative where they will talk from their point of view. In this situation the character talking is Jane. Likewise, this setup is used whenever a narrative is written.

3. Jane: The sky is blue

This line first gives us the name of the character who will be thinking, talking or

acting. After the name is the two dots. Anything that follows without parenthesis around it are words the character mentioned actually said. In this case, Jane is speaking and she said "The sky is blue"

4. Jack: (laughs at her) No it's not, It's purple and made of hedgehogs.

As previously explained, we understand that Jack has said "No it's not, it's purple

and made of hedgehogs." But now we have the added parenthesis. Words that are capped in parenthesis, are actions the character has taken. In this case, Jack has laughed at Jane.

5. Jane: (_That was it, I was so done with him_) Shut up, jerk!

Again, we know the words that Jane has spoken. Now however, the words in the

parenthesis are italicized. This is done to indicate thoughts the character is thinking. Instead of wasting space creating another narrative in the middle of their conversation, we italicize the words in the parenthesis to indicate a thought, rather than an action.

6. -

Because this was written on a Google Groups forum, the point of view will change

when someone else besides me replies. Therefore, when Geopop replies, the point of view will automatically switch to her character. This makes sense to me, because I can see who wrote the email I am reading. However, when put into a story format, I need a different indicator for when the POV changes. The problem with typing this out, however, it is impractical to type this out every time. One reply may consist of one sentence. Can you imagine one of these lines every other sentence? So in keeping with practicality, I will only indicate the change in writer when it is needed to understand the corresponding content.

In conclusion, if you can remember all of these, it will be very easy to view these stories. Also, if you can now read the content you will have understood the following after reading this sentence:

Jill: (walks up to them. _What are they arguing about now?_) Dinner is ready... if you're

done jabbering and arguing that is. (walks off)

The line indicates that someone else wrote it. Jill has taken the action of walking up to Jack and Jane. Then, she thought, 'What are they arguing about now?'. Then she said "Dinner is ready... if you're done jabbering and arguing that is." then she walked off.

If you were able to see each of these, then you have succeeded in being able to read my code. (It's not THAT difficult is it? Kind of like a script!) Congratulations, you have successfully made your way through the instruction manual! Sorry I have such a long intro, I just wanted to make sure everyone could read it properly without hassles. Please read our stories, comment and enjoy!

ATTENTION: In case of confusion, this is NOT an interactive story where you can actually roleplay on the site of Fan Fiction. This is a already written story based of the Percy Jackson series. I have merely copied the content written by my friend and I for others to enjoy. (in case you were also wondering, yes, I used a reference to the Clockwork series)


	2. About Me

Before we begin, we fill out a form about our characters. It is only fair to extend the same courtesy to you. Because there are so many characters that get added later on, I will probably have another "About Me" chapter for the additional characters that show up later. For now, we will start with the basic info for our starting characters.

The following characters were created by Keke:

Full name: Emma Marie Brooks

Hair: Long, thick, wavy, blonde

Eyes: Golden brown

Skin: Burns easily

Height: Average

Other: Scar on her lower lip

Siblings: A little brother named Timothy, also a half-blood

New or old: old

Talents: Searching

Biological parent: A bartender named Abigail, who she barely knows

Godly parent: Dionysus

Weapon of choice: Bow and arrows, and spear (trains with all weapons)

Love interest: N/a

Personality: Sweet and caring, but sort of distant

Style: Modest and kept to

Other: She's very protective of her brother and sort of sensitive about her parentage

Full name: Gertrude "Jo" Josephine Miller

Hair: Short, wispy, brown

Eyes: Hazel

Skin: Freckled, pale, tans easily

Height: Short

Other: none

Siblings: None

New or old: Old

Talents: Crafty, knows the land

Biological parent: Sam Miller, mows lawns in California

Godly parent: Demeter

Weapon of choice: Spear

Love interest: N/a

Personality: Kind of snappish

Style: girly

Other: N/a

Full name: Ellington Ross Roades

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Blue

Skin:

Height: Tall

Other: Scar across his left eyebrow

Siblings: An older sister named Quinn

New or old: Old, Head Councilor

Talents: Quick and Clever

Biological parent: A mom named Ellen waits tables at a cafe in Cleveland

Godly parent: Hermes

Weapon of choice: Sword

Love interest: Emma

Personality: Kind of awkward, but cute and adorkable

Style: Same

Other: N/a

The following characters were created by Geopop:

Full name: Acele (A-c-lee) Ilene (I-lean) Presteen (press-teen)

Hair: Long Blonde hair with red tip dye (but is typically in a ponytail or bun)

Eyes: A pale light blue

Skin: Tan

Height: 5" 10'

Other: has a slight trace of nymph ears (mothers line a long time ago was nymph and traits are rare now) and she has a tattoo of an ax on her shoulder but she keeps it covered because she was asked to

Siblings: 1 Kyle Half-blood as well but doesn't enjoy camp so spends little time there as possible

New or old: been there 3 yrs so Old

Talents: Can withstand heat longer than anyone, makes the best weapons

Biological parent: Sonia Presteen

Godly parent: Hephaestus

Weapon of choice: Magical Ax or Sword

Love interest: N/a

Personality: Calm, creative, competitive but can be crazy when she isn't stressed.

Style: shorts, tank top or shirt , ponytail (even in winter this is her choice of clothing and maybe a jacket)

Other: Best Guy friend: Hank (son of Apollo)

Full name: Kyle Jameson Presteen

Hair: Messy short brown hair

Eyes: blue

Skin: tan

Height: 5' 9

Other: prefers to go by Ky

Siblings: step-sister Acele

New or old: summer camper for 3 years

Talents: good with planning and caring for things and good at fighting

Biological parent: dad a mortal who lives in New Jersey with step-mom Sonia

Godly parent: Athena

Weapon of choice: Sword

Love interest: N/a

Personality: loner, but a total sweetheart when someone reaches out for him

Style: dark clothes that are free for movement but close to the body so it won't catch on anything.

Other: gets homesick easily and tends to keep quiet about it

The following characters were created by Kenstergirl12:

Full Name: Avicci Kathrica Westbrooke

Hair: Long auburn hair. Always tied in a fancy braid or braided up-do

Eyes: An intense emerald green

Skin: Pale. she dresses from head to toe so she never tans. She also has severe acne on face and back and scars on her back she always keeps hidden

Height: Medium height

Other: She is socially awkward usually and has an unusual steam punk Victorian style. She is also a famous hero that was presumed dead. If you have been here longer than two years ago, you know me.

Siblings: None that I know of

New or Old: I'm old. But I'm "dead" and I have no recollection of the last two years which means to me, this is new... even though it's not

Talents: I'm extremely good at the sword, but I sort of have an obsession with history and torture devices... not that I'd ever use them on you... (probably)

Biological Parent: That's complicated because I don't remember my biological mother. I had a foster father and then adoptive parents and it's just really complicated.

Godly Parent: Hades

Weapon of choice: Sword. But basically anything I can get my hands on.

Love intrest: Mason

Personality: Extreme trust issues. Socially awkward, but can get by.

Style: Steampunk Victorian. I also have a golden ascott that I'm extremely overprotective of, even if I can't remember why.

Other: I've lost my memory from the last two years of my life (I'm 16 and I came to camp when I was 14)

Full Name: Rue Anetta Lockheart

Hair: dark black shoulder length hair

Eyes: A deep blue

Skin: Pale

Height: Short

Other: I have an unusual obsession with keys

Siblings: I have lots of them

New or old: I just arrived

Talents: Not really talented. I'm just really spunky and stubborn.

Biological Parent: My father is a locksmith and he married my step mother who I hate and now I have my siblings and my step siblings!

Godly Parent: Janus, the god of doors. Since he's a minor god though, Hera has sort of adopted me as a priestess of hers, which, although I share her temper, I don't appreciate.

Weapon of choice: a knife

Love Interest: N/a

Personality: Spunky. Bad liar but acts tough, even though I'm secretly a book worm.

Style: I wear long socks, mary janes, long sweaters and button up shirts, busboy caps and either my hair curled or in pigtails

Other: I came to camp with Kathra

Full Name: Mason Chandler Abernathy (at least that's who I say I am)

Hair: Golden hair

Eyes: Gold colored

Skin: Tanish

Height: Tall

Other: Because of his rare eye color and hair color and his good looks and muscle he is constantly sought out by girls with love letters and flirting. Because of his good nature he can't be rude and throw them away or snobbish but he could really care less about them.

Siblings: None that you know of! But I used to have a twin and I have a little sister

New or old: I'm an old timer, Head of Apollo

Talents: I'm a musician

Biological Parent: I don't talk about them

Goldy Parent: Apollo

Weapon of Choice: bow and arrow

Love Interest: Kathrica

Personality: the easy going guy that everyone loves and looks up too. I'm not the popular jock but i'm the easy going funny nice guy

Style: I wear button up shirts, vests, ties, jeans and converse. My beat headphones are on my head constantly and I wear a skull necklace as most Order members do, and various bracelets supporting my favorite bands.

Other: Ever since Kathrica disappeared, I've never been the same. However, I'm also Captain Abernathy of the Black Phoenix Order that resides here at camp (the highest rank in one particular Order)


	3. A Few Days Ago

**A Few Days Ago...**

?: (between strained breaths) Just... a little... farther!

?: Don't strain yourself!

?: ...Rue... it's dark... it's getting so dark... don't let it get to me... I want to see it... with my own eyes.

Rue: (panicking) No! Stay with me! Stay with me, Kathrica! YOU HEAR ME! (sobbing) You're going to be fine... you going to be fine... we're almost there... right?

Kathrica: (struggles to bob her head)

Rue Narrative:

I was limping and cut and bruised. My hair was matted and I was covered in filth. Luckily for me, I'd made it out with just a sprain and minor injuries. Kathrica, on the other hand, was- no. _No, she wasn't! Not now! Not after everything we've been through! She's just blacking out... _I tried to reassure myself that Kathrica would be fine. Oh Kathrica... the idiot! Her head was slick with blood, the stuff dripping down her face and soaking my shoulder where her head rested. I had to support her weight with mine. She was filthy, and I was pretty sure her ribs were broken to the point where she was rasping for every breath. I cringed, remembering the crunch of her leg breaking. She was limping, but I don't think she felt the pain, she was too numb to know. Tears wouldn't stop pouring from my eyes, I wish my eyes would quit it. I didn't have a free hand to wipe them away with and I could barely see through them. If she died now, I knew it'd be my fault.

Kathrica: (weakly smiles) I see it... I see it now

Rue: No! Don't you dare walk towards that light DON"T DIE ON ME!

Kathrica: (finally, my body gives out and I collapse)You made it Rue... to the top... of the hill... (eyes close)

Rue: (in too much shock to notice anything) Kathrica? Kathrica!... KATHRICA!...(starts to hyperventilate then, with everything she has left, screams) Somebody!... PLEASE...**HELP!**

Buttercup: Hey... what's going on over there? (on a group patrol, points over in the distance where we can see two blurry figures on the hill and hear screaming)

Luka: (looks where she's pointing, over at Rue, who's screaming) Probably someone being stupid, it's none of our damn business.

Nicholas: (narrows his eyes, always the thoughtful one) Someone's hurt...

Luka: It's probably just another Hermes cabin prank gone wrong.

Buttercup: But aren't all the Hermes kids at the infirmary right now? They got in trouble from something this morning...

Luka: It's not our job.

Nicholas: Cadet Finnigan, stop being an antisocial jerk. If there is trouble on the border, it's our duty to sort it out, lets go you two...(begins to walk in the direction of the screaming) Corporal?

Buttercup: (snaps to attention from some daydream) Uh! Um... Yes, Lieutenant Fukushima?

Nicholas: You know a bit about medicinal herbs, your help may be appreciated with the medics being overwhelmed from the incident this morning.

Buttercup: (nods agreeingly) Alright... (they run over there. At the sight of the badly wounded girl panic begins to settle in)

Rue: Please... please help her!

Buttercup: (kneels down and begins meticulously looking over her) What happened?

Rue: Please... just save her!

Buttercup: (panicking)I'm not going to be able to cut it, we need a real medic... NOW!

Nicholas: Luka, run, you're a cross country runner, you'll be faster.

Luka: (not a bit fazed, just annoyed) Fine. (runs off towards the infirmary)

Buttercup: (telling Rue reassuringly, trying to calm her down.) She'll be alright, we have excellent medics (not so sure)

Rue: (smiles in relief and stops fighting her brain, and slumps over, passing out half from exhaustion and half from shock)

Nicholas: (keeps Rue from hitting her head by slowly laying her to rest on the ground)

Buttercup: this head wound is horrible... (smooths back the hair to reveal the face of the badly wounded girl and immediately freezes) ...Lieutenant Fukushima? (begins shaking and pales)

Nicholas: (frowns at her) Yes Corporal? (leans down beside her to look at the face of the injured) ...Corporal Wakefield, go get Chiron...(when she doesn't move) Now!

Buttercup: (snaps out of her shock) Of course! (runs off to find their most trusted camp director)

Rowenhawk: (annoyed, he is working in the infirmary. He's actually the sword master here but there was a little incident, thanks to the Hermes cabin, and a lot of people got hurt. So instead, he had to cancel class to come take care of sick people! -.-) Just change the bandages and he can go... (checking off another injured kid off the list, leaves the medic to their work, looking up to see the ensuing commotion)

Nicholas: (taking charge like a boss)Move! Make way (coming through with a stretcher he calls to a few trusted medics and they begin healing) She's not breathing... take care of that wound... I need bandages! ...somebody get the water, these scrapes need cleaning up... someone get me a splint for this leg!

Rowenhawk: (walks over to them looking around at the commotion) ... what's going on Lieutenant?

Nicholas: Colonial Hawk... (his usual blunt mouth at a loss for words)

Buttercup: (bursts into the infirmary with Chiron who immediately rushes over) Lieutenant! (sees the Colonial) Colonial! You're back!

Rowenhawk: (offers a short nod in recognition but is more busy trying to get an explanation here)

Chiron: (examining the injured) ...I see...

Buttercup: Chiron...? Should we tell-

Chiron: No. Let's get her stable and moved into a seperate room. Now is not the time. I want this a quiet as possible

Buttercup: ...(finally nods and helps the healers, we shoo away the medics and Chiron and Buttercup work to heal her instead)


	4. The Beginning

**The Beginning**

Jo narrative:

I woke up to the blaring sounds of the morning bell disturbing the peace and tranquility of the Demeter cabin. I sighed and sat up in bed. Our counselor Rene was up already, watering the flowers in the window boxes. The other kids stirred around me. My feet hit the cold cabin floor beneath my bunk and I grabbed some clothes, heading for the bathroom to change. I changed into jean shorts, a black T-shirt with a daisy on it, paired with a flower crown. I put on my chocos, which aligned perfectly with my foot tan. As soon as I was out the door for breakfast, Emma and Ellington appeared at my sides. Emma's gorgeous blonde hair was pulled up in a ponytail. She wore a standard camp shirt and shorts, paired with black converse, covered in dirt. She bore no bow since we were only headed to breakfast, but a dagger rested in her sheath around her waist. Ellington on the other hand wore his silly white sneakers with the wings drawn on them. He wore tan cargo shorts and a black muscle tank, his hair was gelled up as usual.

Emma: Beautiful morning, isn't it?

Ell: Good morning, Jo.

Jo: Morning, guys.

Emma: Nice flowers.

Jo: I know you don't find them practical, you don't have to wave it in my face.

Ell: Did ya'll hear about the Aphrodite ball this Friday?

Jo: She's not going as your date.

Emma: (blushes)

Ell: I wasn't...I...

Jo: Score. I've successfully reddened both of you and it's not even nine A.M.

Emma: Shut it, Gertrude.

Jo: Just because I like you does not mean I won't spear you for that.

Ell: Don't spear Emma.

Jo: I'll spear you too. How many times do I have to say it? We're the three musketeers. We can't be the three musketeers if you go out with Emma. Besides, (links arms with Emma) Em would never go out with you. She values our friendship too much.

Emma:(smiles) Well I'm starving.

Acela Narrative:

I sat up annoyed by the ringing bell. I looked around rubbing my eyes. I had fallen asleep while working on yet another bow for the Apollo cabin. I sighed getting up to go to breakfast as I was. While I was walking to breakfast Hank came up and started walking with me.

Hank: Fall asleep while working again?

Acela:(nods, rubbing her eyes) Yeah, just a normal day for me. (He laughs and we joke until I join my cabin. As my cabin surrounded me and we began to talk about weapon designs and joke around. Now sitting at the table laughing and eating breakfast)

?: Al pass the syrup.

Acela: (sighs, huffing her cheeks, passes the syrup down the table) It's Acela A-C-LA , you're 10 Jim, learn how to say my name.(everyone around the table laughs)

(We pile pancakes on our plates and head to our separate tables)

Dionysus: Good morning, Emma.

Emma: Oooh a good morning, is it? (laughs)

Dionysus: Can you not speak to me that way?

Emma: Whatever. Morning, Tim.

Tim: Morning Em. (pats the spot on the bench next to him)

Random Aphrodite Kid: ATTENTION! Attention! I just wanted to let you all know that the Aphrodite cabin is holding a First Week Ball on Friday night for evening activity. Thank you!

Ell: Called it.

Quin: Well it wasn't exactly hard to call.

Chiron: Today is the first day of our summer session. The other kids will arrive today, so make room for them in activities...they may be a little rusty. (winks)

Emma: (raises hand) Chiron?

Chiron: Yes, Emma?

Emma: Sparring begins today, correct?

Chiron: Correct. Challenges are crucial. However...Mr. D and I would be perfectly willing to pair you up, against your own will. (kids groan) Back to your meals.

Acela: (bites her lip, knowing her little brother won't be showing up like he is suppose today)

Donna: (leans over so only I can hear) Five drachmas your brother doesn't show up for three days.

Acela: (smiles) Knowing him and his age, I'll raise it to 7 drachmas, one day and an afternoon.

Donna: (laughs) Deal.

Acela: (frowns, knowing she still needs to fix some of the sparring weapons that I've put off to the last second. Thinking about it, she eventually gets up and goes back to the weaponry and continues to finish projects that need to be done)

Emma: (When breakfast is over, grabs her bow from her cabin and heads to the arena)

Acela: (after a while of making/sharpening swords she come out of the weaponry to put the swords back into the shed when she sees Emma. She stops and watches for a moment) Hey Em! Shift your stance a bit, you're putting too much weight on one side of your body. It's making a weakness to your opponent.

Emma: (spins around, slicing the head off of the dummy and turns to Acela, smiling) I gotta spar with someone. These dummies do nothing for me.

Acela: (smiles, putting the weapons down and walks over holding a sparring weapon) Even if you're fighting a dummy, you shouldn't make bad habits.

Emma: I like the sound of blades clashing. Not stuffing falling out of a dummy.

Acela: (chuckles) Then you want a partner for a bit?

Emma: (grins) Sure.

Acela: (stands in a sparring position)

Emma: (readies her stance)

Acela: (a small smirk pops and she readies her stance)

Emma: Ready, steady, go! (Straight into offense, feigning and taking stabs, parried by Acela. Their blades clash and a wide smile crosses Emma's scarred lips)

Acele: (starts in defensive blocking her attacks easily but somewhat struggles to dodge the attacks) You're faster than you were a few months ago, I'm impressed. (ducks and a few tips to my dyed hair is cut) Damn, trying to cut my hair?

Emma: (laughs) Sorry, I'm in the zone. (strikes again)

Acele: (laughs and rolls out of the way and starts from defensive to offensive, my feet movements suddenly lighter)

Emma: (parries easily, dodging, rolling, and laughing with delight)

Acela:(after a while, we have a small crowd watching and I see it forming in the corner of my eye which makes me sigh) Oh great.. A crowd. (bits lip not very pleased with bringing attention to herself)

Emma: Chill, Acela. (grunts with a strike, loving the sound of the blades against each other) Publicity makes the newbies wanna spar, which means... (knocks the blade out of her hands and pins her against the wall of the weapon shed) more for us.

Acela:(looks at her and a smirk appears before ducking) You know how I feel about crowds. I'm not a big fan. (grunts as I grab another weapon and ducks) Besides I rarely fight in public, so they shouldn't get their hopes up, honestly.

Emma:(laughs) Well you gotta get used to crowds. It doesn't feel like it (dodges a strike) but you live in New York.

Acela:(starting to lose her breath but it keeping up) so what? I'm from New Jersey. I'm use to the crowds I just... (ducks) don't like attention you know this very well since we rarely spar together.

Emma: I'm not into attention either. (strikes) But we're not exactly normal, and we're always being watched. (gestures to the sky)

Acela: (Shrugs and stands up straight trying to catch a breath between us talking) Eh, I don't really care if I have their attention or not it won't make a difference if I do or not. It's mortals and demigods I have a problem getting attention from.

Emma: We're a family here, Acela. It's not bad attention. Trust me.

Acela: Try telling that to my gut. (whispers when they're close so the crowd can't hear) I know we are a family, but to me it's a broken family when people are afraid of you.

Emma: I'm not afraid of you. (smiles) Wanna know a secret? I don't think either of us is gonna win this.

Acela: I know you're not but others are, just because I'm rarely seen. (laughs) Same, we're both to stubborn.

Mason Narrative:

I thought about eating today. But in the end, I only ended up standing at the bottom of the stairs, watching everyone else unnoticed. Today... I swallowed thickly. Why did it have to be so painful? Even now? I thought about picking up a weapon but it was too painful so I watched from the stands of the arena instead. Below, a crowd was gathering as two fought. It reminded me of her. My fist tightened, full of the fabric of my shirt, closest to my heart. Why does it hurt so much?

Solstice: Hey! (waving a hand in front of his face)

Mason: (snaps out of it, looking at her) Yes?

Solstice: I know boys have fantasies and all but you could spend a little less time indulging in them, even if you do have your free pick of girls.

Mason: I was not daydreaming about perverted things unlike you, who does it all the time.

Solstice:(grins salaciously) There's a difference between daydreaming and actually doing them

Mia: Do I need to run before I interrupt something I don't want to hear? (giving accusing eyes towards Solstice and her Neko cat headband) Second Lieutenant Vega?

Solstice:(pouts) I was being a good kitty

Mia: Somehow, I doubt that

Solstice:(looks at the head councilor of Aphrodite) Is there something you needed Second Lieutenant Harvington? Or did you come here to see me? (smiling, dirty thoughts most likely running through her mind)

Mia: Actually, I was looking for Captain Abernathy. (looking at Mason expectantly) Russell has come back from assignment with some injuries I want you to take a look at because he's refusing medical attention.

Mason:(sighs) When will he learn that burns and scrapes from ghosts and demons need to be treated properly? (gets up from his seat in the stands of the arena) Lead the way.

Mia:(smiles and walks off, him trailing behind me to the infirmary)

Donna: Hey Acela! (in the crowd)When you going on shift?

Acela: (looks at my watch) in like an hour, why?

Mia: Forgery arguments again.

Acela: (moans) I've got to go, nice sparring with you Emma! (pulling my chest-plate off, marches to break apart the fights)

Emma: (sets her dagger down and opens up a bottle of water to drink)

Ell: Come on.

Emma: Is this a trick to get me alone with you? (out of breath as they run to the Demeter cabin)

Ell:(laughs) No.

Emma: (peers into the cabin) Ell, she's not here. What did I tell you about tricking me?

Ellington: I wasn't- I swear I...

Emma: Whatever, Ell. (turns)

Ellington: Why don't you like me?

Emma: (stops) What?

Ellington: What did I do? Why don't you like me back?

Emma:(remains silent)

Acela: (walks out of forgery after breaking up a fight and goes on patrol without any armor) Stupid idiots. (muttering as she walks) I swear if they start fighting one more time in my forgery, I'm gonna pummel them into a pulp.


	5. About Me Continued

**About Me Continued**

Before I continue, a few more characters need to be properly introduced. These include all the members of Black Phoenix (a particular order of Hades' organization) Keep in mind, these are the characters, adapted from my book I'm currently writing. And two new characters from Keke and Geopop.

Geopop:

Full name: Celeste Washington

Hair: Curly Ginger hair

Eyes: ocean green

age: 16

Skin:Tan

Height: 5" 5'

Other: a slight scar above her left eyebrow

Siblings: Arizona Washington

New or old: New

Talents: controls water and can heal in the water

Biological parent: Holly Washington, a meteorologist

Godly parent:Poseidon

Weapon of choice: Locket that can change to a trident

Love interest: N/a

Personality: Calm and willing to think before acting (but has ADHD)

Style: Relaxed clothes

Other:Keeps Arizona in check and calm

Keke:

Full name: Arizona Nicolette Washington

Hair: Long, ginger

Eyes: Bright startling blue

Skin: Pale, freckly

Height: 5'5"

Other: N/a

Siblings: Older sister Celeste, same mother, she's a daughter of Poseidon

New or old: New

Talents: Unfound, really into writing, and an amazing dancer

Biological parent: Holly Washington, a meteorologist

Godly parent: Zeus

Weapon of choice: She'll fight with anything. She has a lightning bolt locket left to her by her father that turns into a spear

Love interest: N/a

Personality: Not very outgoing, clings to her older sister most of the time, uncomfortable around new people

Style: Spunky, Skater girl kind of, into tank tops and crop tops

Other: Fourteen. Celeste is sixteen

The following list of characters are Black Phoenix Order members

Full name: Abigail Buttercup Wakefield

Hair: Long, straight and blonde

Eyes: hazel

Skin: a pale even tan

Height: a bit short

Other: Corporal Wakefield aged 16

Siblings: N/a

New or old: Old timer, used to be the head of Demeter but now it's Jo

Talents: she has a good understanding of herbal medicines and is obsessed with flowers

Biological parent: Demeter

Godly parent:A wealthy lawyer, Joseph Wakefield

Weapon of choice: her boomerang but has a small marchetti for close combat

Love interest: She has a huge crush on Mason

Personality: Shy, ditzy and day dreaming all the time but she's firm when upset

Style: bohemian

Other: has unrequited love for Mason which makes her extremely jealous of Kathrica so they don't get along very well. Obsession with flower gardening. Pisces

Full name: Luka Finnigan

Hair:spiky blonde hair

Eyes: intense blue

Skin: a little tan but pale considering

Height: medium

Other: Cadet Finnigan aged 15

Siblings: Skylar is related to him in a far sense but to him she's like his sister

New or old: Old, head of Zeus

Talents: Cross country runner so good stamina and probably the worst archer in the universe

Biological parent: A nurse

Godly parent: Zeus

Weapon of choice: an electrified whip he gets on a quest

Love interest: N/a

Personality: Reckless and worried constantly over his 'sister' Skylar. He also resents Kathrica blaming her for Skylar's condition. Ever since her poisoning he's never been the same, a pessimist and an introvert

Style: running shoes, and athletic clothes and tank tops

Other: When embarrassed his ears turn pink. He has an obsession with planes. Sagittarius

Full name: Nicholas Fukushima

Hair: black

Eyes: black

Skin: olive

Height: A little taller than usual

Other: Japanese heritage. Lieutenant Fukushima. Aged 19.

Siblings: N/a

New or old: Old. Athena head

Talents: great problem solver and researcher. Also organized and great management skills

Biological parent: Takumi Fukushima an accountant in Chicago who lives with his girlfriend

Godly parent: Athena

Weapon of choice: slingshot

Love interest: Secretly going out with Skylar

Personality: Blunt and honest. Says the things that people know but don't want to hear

Style:Simple, functional and professional. white Button up shirts, black slacks and glasses. accompanied with a watch his father got for his birthday and black shoes

Other:Will be the next Captain of Black Phoenix and Mason's right hand man, handling the paperwork. He's the the one keeping tabs and the organization on things. Like a secretary. Virgo

Full name: Mia Harvington

Hair: Carmelly light brown

Eyes: Purple

Skin: Flawless tan

Height: a bit tall

Other: Second Lieutenant Harvington. Aged 16

Siblings: N/a but Izzy Grayson is like a twin to her who is technically her half sister

New or old: Old. Head of Aphrodite

Talents: Persuasive and flawless fashion advice. Obsessed with historical romance novels

Biological parent: A womanizing actor that is infamous for cheating

Godly parent: Aphrodite

Weapon of choice: Throwing knifes

Love interest: Russel is her boyfriend

Personality: She in the 'in' crowd but dislikes the general beliefs and differences from the norm. Bold and does what she wants in top fashion of course. Addicted to starbucks and social media

Style: Romantic. Wears the latest styles but in general very pop and girly.

Other: Fashionista and wants to be a barista for her part time job to save up for college so she can be a famous designer. She will often be at her desk for days running on nothing but coffee as she works on her latest projects. She also hates cheaters and gets jealous easily which is the cause of almost all fights between her and Russell who is an infamous player who hits on everyone. Taurus.

Full name:Russell Parks

Hair: Red hair

Eyes: dark chocolate eyes

Skin: tan with muscles

Height: tall

Other: Many scars from battle and one less molar than others, fighting all the time. Lieutenant Parks. Age 17

Siblings: N/a

New or old: Old. Ares head of cabin

Talents: Beating people up. Womanizer. Bad boy rebel. His faults include communication

Biological parent: A poor waitress in Detroit

Godly parent: Ares

Weapon of choice: Ax

Love interest: His girlfriend is Mia Harvington

Personality: Rock rebel and fighting enthusiast not to mention motorcycles. He has a temper and he's kinda slow but he's street smart and versatile

Style: dark ripped jeans and v-neck shirts. Paired with biker gloves that he usually has on. Usually a dirty bandana in his back pocket from cleaning his bike.

Other: He is bad at communicating and usually likes to solve things with his fist. He's not the sharpest tool in the toolbox but he's good at carrying out orders. Probably going into the army soon. He doesn't get along well with Nicholas who likes to insult his lack of brain cells. But he's one of the top fighters at camp and is a leader on the front lines so people respect him. Capricorn

Full name: Skylar Willowby

Hair: Beach blonde constantly in a long ponytail

Eyes: Sea blue

Skin: Tan and freckled

Height: Medium

Other: Corporal Willowby aged 15

Siblings: distantly related to Luka

New or old: Old. Poseidon Head

Talents: Surfer girl

Biological parent: Lisa Willowby a perky lifeguard who lives in California

Godly parent: Poseidon

Weapon of choice: a pair of daggers

Love interest: Secretly dating Nicholas

Personality: Perky, bright, sunny and optimistic. Loyal and friendly.

Style: Nautical. Anything nautical. But in general, boat necks shirts and sleeveless shirts paired with flat knock off shoes and shorts

Other: When Kathrica disappeared, she went looking for her and was poisoned. In result, she's slowly dying because they can't find a cure for it. All the medicine is just delaying the inevitable. She's obsessed with nautical things and one day she wants to sail around the world. She also owns a matt brown portuguese water dog named sailor. Capricorn.

Full name: Solstice Vega

Hair: Honey blonde hair

Eyes: Green eyes

Skin: tanish

Height: short

Other: Second Lieutenant Vega. Aged 17

Siblings: a few but she's closest with Mason

New or old: Old

Talents: Being a pervert and knowing everyone's measurements by looking at them

Biological parent: Never knew her dad, mom runs a lingerie store

Godly parent: N/a

Weapon of choice: Bow and Arrow

Love interest: Mezame

Personality: Perky and perverted

Style: Neko enthusiast. She wears cat ears, tails and paws all the time paired with orange tank tops and khaki shorts. Not to mention sexy lingerie

Other: Loves lingerie, astrology and sexually harassing her friends. She used to be a Hunter that ran with Artemis. In reality, she's a mortal training to be the next oracle but she can't seem to give up Mezame, her deranged lover, to do so. She stays in the Apollo cabin until then but most people don't know she isn't actually a demi-god like them.

Full name: Mezame Willet

Hair: Straight long black hair

Eyes: Purple

Skin: Pale

Height: Really tall

Other: Lieutenant Willet. Aged 20

Siblings: N/A

New or old: Old, used to be Dionysus cabin leader. Lived here practically her entire life

Talents: She can hold her liquor and she is a wine enthusiast. Studying to take the Master test.

Biological parent: Dionysus

Godly parent: Some random whore that OD on drugs when she was little

Weapon of choice: Whip. And not only on the battlefield if you know what I mean...

Love interest: Solstice. They have a weird kinky relationship and fuck regularly but not one can really figure out if it's because they actually love each other or they're just caught up in continual one night stands

Personality: Manipulative, controlling and likes to put people against each other just to watch for amusement

Style: Skin tight things that show off her delectable figure. Classy but revealing.

Other: She has a weird relationship with Solstice that no one can really figure out. She's an underage functional drunk and she's a player. She will be working this summer as the strawberry field director until she can take her Master test and become a wine connoisseur like she really is. Scorpio.


	6. Newbies Arrive

**Newbies Arrive**

Celeste narrative:

I was out of breath and had little sleep but I kept my grip on Ari's hand. We have been traveling a long way and I had done nothing but watch Arizona while she slept, which gave me little time to rest. Texas was a long way away from New York making my tiredness worse.

Celeste: Come on Ari, just a little bit farther...

Arizona: Lestie...can't we take another break?

Celeste:(sighs, letting go of Ari's hand and sits down but more like collapses) Fine, five minutes then we continue. We should be there soon enough if we don't get stopped by anything again.

Arizona:(sits down and stretches out)

Celeste:(digs around in her bag and hands Arizona the last water bottle) Here, drink up. I don't need you getting sick.

Arizona: I'm fine.

Celeste:(glares at her) Arizona, drink it.

Arizona:(sighs) Fine. (drinks it)

Celeste:(relaxes) Thank you.

Celeste:(gets up and helps Ari up) Come on, we should start moving again. I don't like staying in one spot for long. (flinches when my wound begins to hurt again but hides the flinch)

Arizona:(catches it anyways) What's wrong?

Celeste:(one hand holding her side the other in Ari's hand) Nothing. My wound from that stupid hell hound is just starting to sting a bit. It's nothing, I'll live.

Arizona: Lestie, we've gotta get to camp. They'll help.

Celeste:(sighs) Ari, I just need to get to the sea water and I'll heal up. We've talked about this. I don't need some medic busting her butt over me. It's your safety I'm more worried about.

Arizona: Lestie, I'm almost fifteen. I can take care of myself.

Celestie: And? You're still my little sister and mom asked me to get you there safely and I'm going to do just that.

Rue Narrative:

After passing out on the hill days earlier, I had woken up the next day. My wounds had healed fast and now my day was spend constantly watching over Kathrica, the idiot! She'd been out for about a week and still wouldn't make up. Chiron kept telling me her body had been through alot, give her time. Time my ass. She needed to wake up, right now! I was getting a little freaked out by these people. First of all, the Chiron dude was a centaur from all my mythology books, I had a camp director that was also a lazy ass wine god and now I had to deal with the mist and prophecies and gods and all this shit I didn't need. Apparently I was a demi-god also. Great, no wonder about all those monsters that have been chasing us here. But what pissed me off the most is that all these people seemed to know Kathrica, and they wouldn't tell me anything. How had Kathrica even led us here in the first place? What was going on? Why was this horse-man and sword master questioning me like some sort of criminal! Did I do something wrong? _No, it has something to do with Kathrica_ I sighed, worried about her. I was torn between worried to death and wanting to cause her death for not telling me anything. Ug and if that ditzy Demeter girl didn't stop preventing me from seeing her...

Rowenhawk: (watching over Kathrica as he hears the noise outside)

Rue: (bursts through the door) Get out! What are you doing to Kathrica!

Buttercup: (struggling to restrain her) Stop! You can't go in there! I need to change your bandages!

Rue: (struggling against her) Leave me alone, I'm not leaving her side!

Buttercup: (holding her tight) You need fresh bandages and Kathrica needs her rest!

Rue: LET GO OF ME! (wrenches free and runs to the side of the bed, almost sliding on her knees grabbing my hand) It's my fault! It's all my fault! (rests her forehead on the back of my hand, tears starting to fall down her cheeks)

Buttercup: (upset, about to give that girl a piece of her mind!)

Rowenhawk:(stops her) Let her go.

Buttercup: But she shouldn't be bothered right now, definitely not with THIS rambunctious mess!

Rue: (turns on her) WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!?

Buttercup: You heard me, you're interfering and poking your nose where it doesn't belong.

Acela:(walks into the infirmary holding a box full of medic stuff) Hey! Rowenhawk! Apollo cabin asked me to drop off this stupid package for you. (frowns when she can't find him and stops a random medic) Hey, where's Rowenhawk?

Random Medic: (snorts) Just follow the screaming (walks off, to much important work to bother with me right now)

Acela: (listens for a moment and can hear the shouting and follwoing the noise ends up in the doorway of the private room where Buttercup and Rue's fight continues)

Buttercup: You're being a brat! You got here five days ago, collapsed with HER HALF WAY TO DEATH! Then you have the NERVE to wake up screaming and causing unnecessary commotion looking for her! This is SUPPOSED to be A SECRET

Rowanhawk: Maybe you should stop yelling if that is the case...(flips a page in the book he's reading)

Rue: HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT WHILE MY BEST FRIEND IS IN DIRE CONDITION! SECRET MY ASS!

Buttercup: How can you speak like this is completely okay! She should be DEAD! Do you even know this girl is!

Rowanhawk: (finally notices Acela) Yes?

Acela:(sighs when she sees Rue yelling and just shakes her head, turning her attention to Rowanhawk) Ya, I ran into Chiron. He asked me to drop off medical supplies with you since you were working a shift here today. (shifts the box so it balances better on her hip)

Rowenhawk: Buttercup?

Buttercup: (clearly full of bitterness) Yes, FINE! (taking the box from Acela)

Rowenhawk:(sighs) Thank you...

?: Would you shut up? I can't sleep...

Rue: (turns around in surprise) Kathrica! Your up!

Kathrica: (groans) Where am I?

Rue: -.- How am I supposed to know! YOU'RE the one who led us here!

Kathrica: As if I knew where I was going...

Rue: O.o Let me get this straight... you dragged me all the way here... both of us almost dying in the process, running away from those THINGS... AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN KNOW WHERE YOU WERE GOING!?

Kathrica: I'm not going to explain this to you

Aleca:(The box slips out of my hands at her name and Buttercup catches it) K-kathrica...(flashes Rowanhawk a look of shock)

Jo: (comes in) Everyone move out of the way. I've got the herbs. (sits on Kathrica's bed, pulling out the herbs) So...you aren't dead, then. (dabbing the herbs on her head injury) How nice.

Kathrica: (looks at all the people confused and immediately flinches away from her) Excuse me! Do I KNOW you? (backing away slowly) Rue... what have you done?

Rue: I haven't done anything! Why do you automatically blame me?

Kathrica: Who are these people!

Rue: How should I know!

Rowanhawk: O.O Kathra... you don't remember us?

Kathrica: (looks at him like he's lost it) Am I supposed to?

Jo:(laughs) I don't care if you don't know who I am. (takes out some more herbs) It's herbs or death.

Kathrica: ...(grudgingly scoots back over but doesn't not by any means quit being suspicious)

Buttercup: (watches me in shock) So you don't remember any of us? ...Even Mason?

Rowanhawk: (takes a sharp inhale of breath and walks off to find Chiron giving Buttercup a glare she doesn't notice)

Kathrica: (looking between them all who are all staring at her) Stop acting like I know you or something!

Buttercup: But Mason...

Kathrica: Who?

Buttercup:(slight hope fluttering in her stomach) ...Nothing... watch over her till Chiron gets back...(turns on her heels and walks off her step a bit lighter)

Rue:(mutters) Good riddance.

Acela:(deathly pale but walks out, job done, shutting the door a bit too harshly. She makes her way back to the forgers but stops when i see movement on the hill)

Celeste:(sighs when she sees the giant tree in the distance on a hill) We're close.

Arizona: I'm kinda scared.

Celeste:(looks over her shoulder and smiles at her) Don't be, if anybody there gives you trouble just let me know and I'll turn them into a fish. Now come on, let's get to that border.

Arizona:(smiles and follows her to the border)

Acela:(looks at the border as the movements form into two figures. One a bit taller and the other a bit shorter with a sigh, she makes her way to the border to greet them)

Arizona:(bites her lip)

Celeste:(squeezes Ari's hand as they pass the tree and immediately see a girl making her way up the hill at a calm pace.)

Arizona:(nervous)

Celeste:(immeditaly on guard hand ready to fly to her locket)

Acela:(Stands a small talking distance away to give them space to feel comfortable) Welcome to Camp Half-blood, I'm guessing you two are newbies... The name's Acela. Mind if I ask your names?

Celeste:(a bit cautious of her) Celeste.

Acela:(looks at Arizona) And she is?

Celeste:(narrows eyes and somewhat in a protective guard now) My little sister Arizona.

Arizona: I can talk, you know.

Celeste:(grits her teeth and side steps so Arizona can see Acela)

Acela:(smiles)

Arizona:(holds out her hand to shake) Hi. Arizona.

Acela:(hesitates but takes it surprised on how weird her hands look compared to the fragile hands of Arizona) Acela. (looks at Celeste when she takes her hand away) I'm guessing you two need to speak with Chiron.

Celeste:(looks at Arizona her eyes a bit more relaxed before looking at Acela) That would be much appreciated.

Acela:(smiles) Then follow me. (starts to walk down the hill, not checking to see if they follow)

Arizona:(smiles and follows)

Celeste:(follows a bit slower behind Acela and Arizona)

Acela:(looks over her shoulder for a minute and stops when she looks at Celeste's now pale face) Are you alright? You've gone pale all the sudden.

Celeste:(glares at her) I'm fine.

Acela: Alright, I can call a medic once we get to the Big house if needed.

Celeste: I'll be fine.

Arizona:(stares at her, concerned)

Celeste:(sees Arizona's look) I'm fine, honest. I just need some sea water soon.

Acela:(raises an eyebrow, now curious, but ignores it and goes into the big house) CHIRON! (looks at us) Wait here in the front room. (goes to find Chiron)

Buttercup: (knocks) Chiron? Rowanhawk?

Rowanhawk:(in the middle of a conversation with Chiron) She's lost her memory.

Chiron: ...how far?

Rowanhawk: She doesn't remember any of us.

Buttercup: (comes in) More importantly, she doesn't remember Mason... Chiron I'm concerned about him, you're not going to tell him are you?

Chiron: ...Child I know you have certain... feelings... for your friend, but-

Buttercup: It would kill him!

Rowanhawk: The poor boy has already suffered enough... I think he has a right to know. He was closer to her than any of us.

Buttercup: (purses her lips unhappily)

Chiron: It's also possible that he could bring back her memories

Buttercup: (not happy, storms out)

Chiron: (sighs) Rowanhawk? Will you-?

Rowanhawk: Of course.

Chiron: (nods and thats when Acele comes in)

Acela: Newbies

Chiron: Comming... (walks out with her to find Arizona and Celeste in the front room)

Rowenhawk: (stands there for a little while and finally walks out)

Celeste:(sits on the arm of the couch arms folded) I feel as if this is wrong.

Arizona:(looking at the things on the wall) Well I don't. I like it here.

Celeste:(smiles eyes half closed with tiredness) Well you are the one who can fit in easier than I can.

Arizona: It's not about fitting in, it's about confidence.

Celeste:(sighs and tightens her messy ponytail) I know, (sighs) I know.

Rowanhawk: (comes to the Apollo cabin, looking for Mason he stares at one of his siblings as they inform him where he is) Where did you say he was?

Rue:(relatively quiet as we wait for Jo to finish her task) Kathrica...?

Kathrica:(one eye closed and one open looking at Jo suspiciously as she dabs herbs on a cut above my eye)Yes?

Jo: Alright, done. (gets up) Let me go get new bandages... (walks off leaving the door open behind her)

Rue:(watches as Jo walks out) ...Are you sure being here is a good idea? What if... that source... is wrong?

Kathrica:(thinks critically for a moment) ...the last time we didn't follow it we almost died. I don't trust it either but it's better than having a scrape with death everywhere we turn... why? Is there something wrong?

Rue: I've been here a few days but...

Kathrica: What else are you going to do? Live on the streets and get killed?

Mason: (walking by, hears a familiar voice and stops. Then looks on in horror at the doorway)

Kathrica: (freaked out by the unknown weirdo staring at her) Who is this!

Mason: (horrified) K...Kathra?

Jo:(coming back with fresh bandages she sees Mason in the doorway, realizing she forgot to close the door) Uh oh...(walks towards him trying to get him to calm down) look erm... Mason you may wanna...

Mason: (walks towards me in a trance) You're... alive?

Rue: (gets in his way with a fierce face, knife drawn) What's your business here? Get away from her!

Kathrica: Who are you!

Mason: You don't...? ...Kathra... (collapses in shock)

Kathrica:(scoots back in the far corner of the wall, grabbing the nearest object, which just so happens to be the bedside lamp, to defend herself)

Jo: Oh great...(looks up at me) Put down that lamp and get back in bed before your wounds re-open, I haven't finished re-bandaging them yet!

Acela:(comes in with Chiron) Here they are.

Chiron:(looking at them his eyes resting on Celeste) Unclaimed, yes?

Celeste:(looks at Ari unsure) um... not quite... (holds her side while talking and Ari knows I'm in pain)

Arizona: (heavily concerned)

Chiron: Child, were you injured on your way here?

Celeste:(nods eyes half closed to hide the pain) Yes, I took down a hell hound a few days ago.

Acela:(concerned) Should I go get a medic?

Chiron:(shakes his head) I will take a quick look at her, child sit down in the chair and show me your wound.

Celeste: (eyes snap open now filled with fear) no, I-I'm fine honestly. I just need some sleep and some water then I'll be better.

Chiron: Without treatment a hellhound scratch can make you majorly sick.

Celeste:(after a few moments of arguing, Arizona convinces me to raise my shirt so he can see the wound on my side) Fine. (looking away in defeat)

Acela:(eyes widen and looks at Chiron before going to get the first aid kit)

Chiron:(unwrapping my bloody bandages, Arizona sits next to me on the couch) Now how about we do a proper introduction?

Acela:(comes back with the first aid kit puts it down, whispers into his ear and leaves)

Chiron: I'm Chiron I'm the head of activities here at camp Half-blood. I assume you two already know that your half bloods considering you knew what a hellhound was.

Celeste:(nods while looking up at the ceiling as chiron begins to treat the wound before stitching it closed) Yea, we know.

Chiron:(smiles) I've introduced myself, how about you two? Going to tell me your names?

Celeste:(opens her eyes and looks at him considering the options then looks back up) I'm Cesetle Washington and that's A-(stops herself knowing she'll complain about being able to speak herself)

Arizona:(starts to glare then nods) I am Arizona Washington. I'm her sister, but I'm not little. I'm fourteen and capable of taking care of myself, thank you very much. (holds out her hand) It's very nice to meet you, sir.

Chiron:(laughs realizing that i maybe a bit protective) I can tell that you can care for yourself (takes her hand once he finishes up bandaging my side back up) It's nice to meet you as well Arizona. Now I have a question for b- (turns to me but my head is resting on Arizona's slowly falling asleep so he just smiles and turns to Arizona) How about we get you two essentially comfortable for the night and then ask questions in the morning?

Arizona:(looks at Celeste and laughs softly) Sounds good.

Chiron:(smiles) I will go get some spare clothes for the both of you and show you to the spare guest room in the big house. Wait here. (leaves the big house to go get the clothes)

Celeste:(knits her eyebrows together and mutters) This all seems too nice to believe considering what we've been through these past few weeks. Doesn't it?

Arizona:(nods) It's nice. I like it.

Celeste: (smiles and sits up rubbing her eyes) Ya, me too. I just can't wait till I can lay in a bed again.

Chiron:(comes back in with clothing in his lap) Ah you're awake. Follow me (rolls into the hallway and I follow hesitantly with Ari behind me) Until we can get you two a bunk settled this will be your room. (sets the clothes on the bed) The bathrooms already have bathing supplies in them so feel free to use them. I will see you two dinner if you two wish to dine with us. If not I will see you in the morning. (leaves the room shutting the door softly)

Celeste:(already laying on the bed) Wake me after you shower.

Arizona: Kay. (pauses) Are you gonna go to dinner?

Arizona: I want to. But you don't have to go because of me. Get some sleep, I'll be a while. I'm stinky.(makes an ugly face, laughs, and goes to the bathroom, taking the clothes)

Arizona Narrative:

_Daaaaaaang dis bathroom is NICE_. I set the clothes on the counter. A simple camp T-shirt and black Nike shorts, awesome. I pulled my All Stars off of my aching feet and gently placed them on the toilet seat. I took down my hair and gingerly took off my locket, burying it into the clean T-shirt to protect it from potential harm. I took off my clothes and examined my grimy reflection in the mirror. _Yeesh_. I peered into the shower. Damage control shampoo and conditioner, equate body wash, burn-free acne wash, and an awesome razer. I took my time in the shower, scrubbing myself raw. Then I wrapped myself in the fluffy towel and dried myself off. After getting dressed and securing my locket safe around my neck, I blow-dried and brushed out my hair. There. Much better. I exited the bathroom and gently laid my converse by the bed, leaving my dirty clothes on the dresser and I shook Celeste awake gently.

Celeste: (eyes flutter open muttering as I sat up) You better have left me some hot water. (gets up, grabs the clean clothes and walks into the bathroom barefoot)

Celeste Narrative:

I walked into the bathroom and was in awe. I pulled my dirty clothes off while letting the water warm up. I looked at my reflection and was not pleased at all. M hair was growing out of control since i haven't been caring for the frizz and my bangs were beginning to outgrow where I liked them to sit. I sighed and got in the shower where I stood there for a few minutes letting the water soothe my sore body before i began to scrape all of the dirt off my pale body. When I got out I changed into the comfortable shorts and slipped into the shirt. I stared at myself in awe I rarely wore clothes that fit my body perfectly but this shirt did just that. I drapped my clothes over my arm after folding them, dried my locket off and left the bathroom right as the dinner bell rang. I sighed in relief, the shower had taken away most of my sleepiness all i needed now was a decent meal.

Celeste:You want to go grab a bite?

Arizona:(had been writing in her journal, looks up and nods) Yeah, that'd be nice. (closes her journal and carefully buries it hidden in the items of her backpack)

Celeste:(tying her wet hair into a braided bun) Still writing? Wouldn't surprise me. (opens the door and starts to walk out after making sure that she's following) Ari?

Arizona: Coming. (follows after her)

Celeste: (continues to walk) Ari.. do you think we should tell him before they claim us? Or do we wait?

Arizona:(fingers her locket) I think we should wait. They'll probably freak, and I wanna be normal as long as possible.

Celeste: (nods and looks up) Let's hope they allow it for a little while. (Stops when Chiron talks to a boy who then bounds up to us before we join the crowd)

?: newbies?

Celeste: (tenses now around the whole camp but nods)

?: cool follow me, I'm Ellington by the way. You guys will be eating with us, the Hermes table, for now until you're claimed. (Sits down and frowns when someone says 'if you're ever claimed') ignore them their just grumpy because they're tired of newbies.

Ces: (sits now) That's right, because Hermes is welcoming of travelers... So I'm guessing your stuck with the unclaimed? (Half the cabin in awe while we both put food on our plates and I look up before taking a bite of my sandwich) What? We grew up around mythology and all sorts of stuff. (They all look at each other but hunger takes over and I ignore them digging into my food)

Arizona:(smiles in delight and digs in)

Celeste:(eating and after seconds I'm full so I wait for Ari to finish while waiting I listen to the Hermes table bicker and laugh)

Arizona:(stuffing her face) Oh God I'm starving.

Celeste:(looks at her, cheek resting on her hand) Slow down or you'll get sick.

Arizona:(slows reluctantly)

Celeste:(smiles at her actually do it and then turns back to listen to the conversations and soon i'm pulled into the conversations when a topic peaks my interest and they let me join in)

Arizona:(speeds up again, and starts to feel sick, covers her mouth and runs off the pavillion and pukes)

Celeste:(doesn't notice for a minute and then realizing that there isnt anybody next to her she turns in time to see Ari running off. Sighs getting up)

Ell: Going already?

Celeste: Yeah, it's better that I check on her. It was nice eating with you guys. (walks calmly the way Ari disappeared to. Goes over to her and places a gentle hand on her back and holds her hair out of her face) How about we just call it a night?

Arizona:(nods slowly, choking out the last bits of vomit)

Celeste: Take your time before we start to head back

Arizona:(wipes her mouth and makes a face)

Celeste:(grabs her hand and they slowly make their way back to the big house)

Arizona: Sorry...(smiles sheepishly) It was really good food.

Celeste:(laughs) It's fine Ari, considering we haven't eaten in a while. (when they get to the room she begins to pull Ari's hair into a messy bun)

Arizona: Thanks. (when she's done, hops in bed and pulls out her journal)

Celeste:(smiles, fingering her locket as she crawl underneath the sheets)


End file.
